1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a server, a user terminal and a service providing method, and more particularly, to a server that provides a street image, a user terminal and a service providing method, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Location Based Services (LBSs) and Geographical Information Systems (GISs) have been rapidly developed in association with Global Positioning System (GPS) techniques.
Such rapid development has enabled people to utilize information relating to where a specific object is placed, where they are, or where to head to, almost anytime and anywhere. A digital camera has been recently made available, which utilizes a technique to receive a GPS signal and geographically tag (‘geotag’) location information to a photograph taken by the digital camera.